


Secret Kiss

by smalazzboi



Series: Cupcest Stuff [1]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalazzboi/pseuds/smalazzboi
Summary: written from requests on 4chan





	Secret Kiss

“Cuphead, I really don’t think we should be doing this…” Mugman wrung his hands as his brother checked the house. He flinched when Cuphead clapped his hands, though the noise was muffled by his gloves.

“Aw, c’mon, Mugsy… I thought you wanted to.” The red boy threw an arm around his brother.

Mugman gulped. “I do want to, but… Elder Kettle said he’d only be out for a few hours… what if he catches us?”

His voice was shuddering with fear, and he continued wringing his hands. Cuphead rolled his eyes and dragged the other to their bedroom and closed the door. The boys sat down on their bed, Cuphead wasting no time. He gently pushed Mugman down onto his back, stray drops of some beverage spilling out onto the blankets.

“You wanna do this, right?” He asked, and grinned as Mugman nodded quickly. He caught his brother’s lips in his, and both of them sighed as Mugman relaxed into the kiss. The blue boy’s hand found his brother’s and they laced their fingers together, gripping tight. Cuphead pulled away and hoisted Mugman up by his handle into a sitting position, wrapping his legs around him. Mugman squeaked as their bodies were pulled closer together, and he felt his brother’s hand on his back as their lips met again.

Eyes closed in bliss, the boys each let out a small moan as they deepened the kiss. Suddenly Mugman inhaled hard and pulled away, a string of drool connecting the brother’s mouths.

“Did you hear that…?” He asked fearfully, one hand still in his brother’s. He snapped his head  
around looking for the source of the noise. “Did you hear the front door open..?”

Cuphead rolled his eyes and sighed, turning his brother’s head to face him.  
“I didn’t hear anything.” He said, matter-of-factly, and recaptured Mugman’s bottom lip between his teeth. That earned him a deep sigh and he felt the tension leave his shoulders. Cuphead let his hands wander down his brother’s back and he pulled him in closer, wanting him to focus on them instead of any sounds he might hear, but he huffed in annoyance as Mugman pulled away again.  
“I swear I heard something that time..”  
“It was probably just someone playing outside…” Cuphead soothed as he tried to get his brother’s attention. “Mugsy, calm down, we aren’t gonna get caught.”

Mugman hesitated before he spoke. “Are you sure…?”

“If I weren’t sure, would I do this?” Cuphead asked with a smirk before roughly pushing his brother down and kissing him hard, grabbing his straw and pulling their bodies flush together. Mugman let out a surprised squeak, before it collapsed into a groan as he felt his brother’s clothed erection against his.  
“Or this?” He snaked his fingers under his brother’s shorts and started to pull them down.

“Gosh, Cuphead..” Mugman breathed out as he felt the touch of his brother’s hand against his hip. Cuphead lifted his brother’s hips and pulled his pants off all the way, Mugman shaking with anticipation and nervousness. He whimpered as Cuphead brought his face closer to his nethers. Cuphead put a gentle hand on his brother’s leg.  
“It’s okay, Mugs, nobody will catch us.”

Mugman breathed hard before sighing. “Okay… Okay, Cups..”

He covered his face in embarrassment when his brother licked his length.  
“Good gosh, Cuphead…” he moaned out when the red boy started sucking, Cuphead’s hands holding onto his brother’s thighs as he worked. He made a noise of approval in response to his brother’s moan. Mugman pushed his head back into the pillow as he felt himself get close, his hands scrabbling to hold onto something. Cuphead reached up and grabbed Mugman’s hand and was met with a tight, almost painful squeeze as his brother came into his mouth. Mugman blushed hard when Cuphead sat up and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. He plopped down next to his brother and threw an arm over his chest, nuzzling his head against him.

“What about you?” Mugman asked, lazily stroking his brother’s handle.  
Cuphead shrugged as best as he could laying on his side. “Eh, I can manage. I mean, we’re gonna be alone for a while.”


End file.
